Truth or Dare at Hogwarts
by CaughtByWind
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Neville get together to play truth or dare, spin the bottle, would you rather etc. There are going to be multiple chapters and I want to make it really long! Review Ideas! There will be some major suggestions and hints of sexual activity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! Its Truth or Dare! And if you review and send me ideas it will be really good! Okay here goes!**

****Everyone is in the Dining Hall for breakfast and is happily eating there breakfast. "Harry?" Hermione says. He looks up. "I think we ought to play a game. With everyone. Were always bored after class hours don't you think?" "Well, um sure. We could get me, you Ron, Ginny and Neville up for it. Could be fun." She shook her head. "Harry I want to invite everyone. That means Draco too." Harry looked at her in horror. "You want to invite a Malfoy?" He asked, shocked. "Sure, why not?" "Hermione, I don't know about that. He could see it as a chance to pull something on us, don't you think?" She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby Harry. Or are you chicken?" He guffawed and agreed to play.

-Time Lapse-

"Harry, Ron come on we need to get Draco." "Hermione, why do you call Malfoy 'Draco'? Its like you like him or something." The boys laughed but it died when they realized that Hermione was blushing. "Hermione? You don't...actually like him do you?" She nodded. They took a step back away from her. "Don't tell him please! I don't want him to know." "Is that why you set this 'game' up?" Ron accused. "No! Of course not!" She humphed and kept walking.

-Time Lapse-

Everyone is together now. "Okay so what should we play?" "Truth or Dare!" Said Neville "Good Idea." Said Ron. "Okay, its settled we'll play Truth or Dare.


	2. AN: FWI IMPORTANT

**An: FWI**

**I got a moderate review from someone and if they are reading this they know who they are, but I want you all to know that this is not a draco/hermione fic. That was just so I could get Draco to play. And there will not be Smut. That is why its T. There might be jokes and hints but nothing to serious. If the person who reviewed this will review again telling me if they want me to use cannon pairings or not that would be great because i care what you guys think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I really don't know what to do with this story. If you could please send me ideas that would be great! Luv ya.**

**Disclamer: JK Rowling is the proud owner of Harry Potter**

****Draco POV

They want me to play? Hah! This is going to be great! I wonder what I will do to Potter.

(Format Change, Normal POV)

Hermione: Okay, who's ready to play?

Everyone says that they are.

Hermione: Okay lets start. Everyone put their wands in the middle of the circle. Then close your eyes and choose one. Whoever choses mine goes first.

Everyone nods and puts their wands in.

Harry: I got it! I think..

Ron: Harry, thats Draco's

Harry drops it as if he's been burned.

Neville: Hermione, is this yours?

Hermione: Yes, Neville you get to go first.

Neville: Um, okay. Ron, truth or dare?

Ron: Dare mate, Im not a wimp

Neville grins

Neville: Okay, then I dare you to go up to the fat lady portrait and tell her exactly what you think of her. Harry go with him to make sure he does it.

Harry nods while Ron gulps. Draco slaps a smirking Neville on the back, congratulating him and also surprising him

-While outside the dorms-

Harry: Come on mate, your not scared are you?

Ron: No! I just, I-I... Fine Ill do it.

Harry grins

Fat Lady: Oh hi boys, what can I do for you?

Harry: Ron has something to tell you

Fat Lady: Well then, go on

Ron: *gulp* I think your an annoying talkative lady, who needs to lose weight. Its embarrassing to have a portrait of a heavy woman as our guardian.

Fat Lady: Well! That was rude. *sniffle* If you dislike me so much, then I don't believe you should be able to enter the dormitory.

Ron: What! It was a dare!

Fat Lady: You have said enough.

Ron: Can I at least finish the game?

Fat Lady: Fine! But don't talk to me again.

Meanwhile Harry is cracking up next to Ron

They re-enter the room.

Draco: How was it then? Did you confess your love?

Harry doubled over laughing again. Then he stopped realizing who had told the joke.

Ron: No. I told her how fat she was. Now Ill have to sleep somewhere else for the rest of the year.

Everyone laughs.

Ron: Whatever, Harry truth or dare?

**Thats it! PM me more ideas! The format will stay like this from now on. Luv ya! Choi**


End file.
